


【纬钧】SIDE BY SIDE

by Still_Hungry



Category: RPS, 纬钧
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:41:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26575429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Still_Hungry/pseuds/Still_Hungry
Summary: 现实向|双向暗恋阶段|激情短打
Relationships: 周峻纬/齐思钧
Kudos: 5





	【纬钧】SIDE BY SIDE

SIDE A  
“接下来的任务是四个人连线……”主持人小姐姐话还没说完就被喧闹卡断。然而齐思钧这个时候已经知道他们即将连线的人是谁了。

下意识的低头看手机群聊里那人的消息，随即又觉得在节目时看聊天记录好像又不是很好。快速调整并抬起头，嗯，没人发现。

确实有点紧张，首先是他已经有一段时间没有和将要连线的那人见面了，还有一个原因是因为任务需要说出的话过于暧昧，而最大的原因，当然是因为他暗恋他。

自从名侦探学院录制完之后，他们的群里虽然依然热闹，但少了共同行程的加持，再加上大家工作都很忙，他们一直都没有再线下相聚。好久没有看到会动的他了，他现在怎么样呢。

当他怀揣着这样的小心思犹豫不决，迟疑久久着没有按下视频按钮的同时，而唐九洲依旧是一副没有眼见力跃跃欲试的样子。那就让他来吧，是谁打这个视频都一样不是吗。可唐九洲磨磨蹭蹭半天视频也没有开起来，齐思钧心里就有点着急了，等他反应过来的时候，手机已经切换到了等待对方接通的页面。

没事的齐思钧，做任务而已，放轻松。他内心不断的重复着，可越是这样，他越是紧张。对面那人为什么不接呢？沉浸在这样的情绪中面对九洲“他时常跟我私下说”的梗甚至没有立刻接下来。

“他为什么还不接？”下意识的说了出来，可还没等话说完，他常常思念着的面孔就出现在了他的手机屏幕上。怎么是这样的角度？那人正俯视着手机屏幕，就像俯视着自己，脸上隐隐约约可以看到水珠，也不知道是水还是汗。那一瞬间齐思钧的心脏似乎不满这突如其来的视觉冲击，短暂罢工后，后知后觉的快速跳动。

“哇～～”周围是邵明明和唐九洲的起哄声，但他却听不到了，视线全部被小小手机里的面孔占据。周峻纬将手机角度调整了一下后，拿过毛巾擦干净脸上的水迹。原来刚刚是在洗脸。既然在洗脸，那肯定是素颜了。“哇他今天没化妆。”心里的感叹总是不由自己的意志所控，不小心说我出来。还好周围环境吵闹，似乎没有人在意他刚刚轻轻软软的话。

“你想我了吗？”明明挂在自己身上，妩媚的开口。原来还可以这么直接，那他会怎么回答呢。

“想！”果然还是没有上钩，齐思钧怀疑对面的人精早已看出他们在耍什么花样。果然，后面他直接问了一句：“你们是不是有什么任务啊。”大家笑成一团。齐思钧暗暗握紧了手机，如果他知道是任务，那么是不是可以借此机会问问他，到底想不想自己。可无论他怎么尝试，都无法和明明一样自然而然的说出“你想我吗？”这句话。

要是他说想怎么办，要是他说不想怎么办。这么纠结着，话到嘴边最后变成了：“你想我们吗？”

他已知道是在做任务，自然是不肯自投罗网了。拉锯战就此开始，而时间仍在流逝。“峻纬你好好说。”本来想放狠话，说出来不知怎的反而像是毛茸茸的撒娇。

计时器滴滴答答，两分钟限时马上就要到。主持人小姐姐在旁边提醒着，周围人早已放弃，哄笑着扭过头去。就当任务完成好了，齐思钧你不要想太多。“那个，冯巩老师每次开场白……”

“我想你了。”

任务完成的猝不及防。他的声音沉沉的，真好听。齐思钧几乎在那一瞬间感受到了自己陡然加快的心跳，慌忙将屏幕转向镜头，避免手机那头的人察觉。

“峻纬跟大家打个招呼吧。”

砰砰，砰砰。心跳声震耳欲聋。

SIDE B  
接到齐思钧的视频通话时周峻纬正在洗脸，脸上刚打上泡沫还没抹匀，手机叮叮咚咚的响起。谁啊？等洗完脸再接算了。余光看见洗手台上的手机亮着，一个路飞的头像显示在了手机屏幕上。

飞速打开水龙头冲调手上脸上的泡沫，在毛巾上蹭了蹭时间，点开通话界面，探过头去，一气呵成。就是忘了把脸上的水擦干净。他一边懊恼自己的鲁莽，有一边故作镇定。

他这个时候给自己打电话来干嘛呢。

周峻纬还没来得及开口和视频那头问好，一声震耳欲聋的哇从屏幕里传来。看着聒噪的邵明明和唐九洲，他立刻明白他们这是在做任务了。

害。他内心自嘲地笑笑，还以为他私底下打给我呢。

凭借着邵明明的问题，周峻纬快速得出结论，这次的任务就是让他开口说出“我想你了”。可看着齐思钧身后闹腾的人们，他反倒有些叛逆了起来。

“想！”

“想你，想你们每一个人。”

“想你们。”

就是不肯开口说出他早已猜到的那句话。“峻纬你好好说。”齐思钧开始威胁自己，但这句话在到周峻纬耳朵里却觉得可爱。如果我偏不好好说呢。

主持人小姐姐的声音从画外传来，似乎是限定的时间快到了，其他人都已背过身去全然一副放弃的模样。只有他喜欢的那个人，那个他看到他的头像会立刻放下手中的事立刻接起来的人，依然没有放弃。

“冯巩老师每次开场白……”

“我想你了。”

这句话是说给你听的，只说给你一个人听。

End.

改编自真实事件


End file.
